Fill 'er Up
by The Fifth Dimension
Summary: There would be plenty of time to discuss feelings later. Right now, they needed their fill of desire, of each other.


**Author's Note: Random idea for a story that I had last night, featuring two that I think go pretty well together. I seriously cannot sleep until the ideas I have are written down in some capacity. Definitely can't guarantee frequent uploads forever :p This story is a little more "heavy" than I'm used to in terms of romance, but my fingers just... they just wouldn't stop. That being said, I hope you enjoy XD**

* * *

 _ **Fill 'er Up**_

She didn't know what had come over her - what witch's spell possessed her body and soul. Her pale, shapely legs moved of their own accord, but with emphatic purpose unlike she'd ever witnessed before. Paige burst through the car door - the heart had no time for explanations - her eyes became hallow as they narrowed on her unsuspecting prey - ingenuous nature leaving her unfazed. A solitary light adorned the cramped space, yet the radiant ornament reflected off of Summer's skin at just the perfect angle to capture her beauty; it provided Paige with a flawless visual, unrivaled by even the goddesses themselves.

Before the word "Sorry" could properly depart from Summer's succulent lips - dear god, did they make Paige's mouth water - Paige was already shortening the gap between them, what little of it existed. Her moist lips unceremoniously crashed into Summer's own, their mouths interlocking in a firm handshake. The muffled squeaks and yelps of surprise gushed from Summer's mouth as Paige's tongue entered the inner walls - the inside of her mouth a cave for the pink muscle to carefully and meticulously explore.

Lust. That was the spell, the desire that enchanted her from the beginning. Eyeing Summer show after show - the contours of her arms, the subtle motions of her hips - was never deliberate; Summer's movements just captivated Paige in the same way rainbows captivated everyone else.

Paige was never into "colorful."

From an outsider's perspective, Summer Rae looked to be an antithesis to Paige; where Paige was dark and brooding, Summer was bright and bubbly. Where Paige was antisocial and dressed in black, Summer was outgoing and dressed… "like a typical woman." Their choice in outfit notwithstanding - Paige could almost feel her pupils burning as her eyes caught view of Summer's clothing - the duo shared more in common than just gender, and neither would hesitate to point this out to those who refused to accept it. Their taste in music, and this shocked Paige most of all, was thankfully similar, making their (sometimes impromptu) road trips that much more enjoyable.

Being on the road together, sharing the same car space multiple times a week, gave Paige ample amounts of time to study Summer's body; she had curves in just the right places, to Paige's delight. The nagging feeling in the back of her head never ceased to remind her how egregiously cliche this was - traveling with your closest friend, ogling them from a distance. She vowed to never allow herself to fall for the "tall blonde" type, but Summer proved night after night to be a mysterious creature, one that Paige hadn't figured out.

Like tonight, for instance, before this animalistic display had taken place.

Summer momentarily took her eyes off the road, her right hand fiddling with the knobs on the radio. Paige sat quietly in the passenger's seat as the driver - who really should be paying attention to the traffic - blasted a metal song that even she hadn't heard before. Once the volume was to her liking, Summer removed her hand, now using it to mimic a minor drum solo of sorts.

"Hands on the wheel, Ringo." Paige barely contained her giggles as Summer's poor attempts at air drumming were becoming too ridiculous for words to describe. Comical as the display was, it wasn't worth risking their lives over.

Summer dropped her hand lazily onto the steering wheel, her fun now spoiled. She gazed at Paige through her peripheral, the pale woman weaving and bobbing to the music in her seat. "Ooh, Ringo." Summer's voice was filled with awe. "Are you saying that I'm that good of a drummer?"

Paige could barely understand what Summer was saying to her, her own mind preoccupied with the lovely sound of Summer's voice. The sound of angelic harps filled her ears whenever Summer spoke - and she spoke fairly often. "Actually, I was saying that you're an old man, and way past your prime."

This little game of back-and-forth that they played never grew tiring. Summer had quite the sharp mind, something that others seemed to lack, which always kept things fresh. Being bored around Summer was improbable - the woman was adept at keeping Paige on her toes. Summer playfully swiped at Paige's direction, choosing to focus on the road for the time being rather than engage in a verbal battle of one-liners. She always won anyway.

Grasping a lock of dark hair in her hand, Paige absentmindedly began to pull at it. It was a nervous habit, and one that resurfaced often enough when sharing a car with Summer Rae; her eyes followed Summer's movements - every twitch of the finger, every wrinkle of the nose or pursing of the lips - taking a mental image of her beauty. No mental image, however, was enough to perfectly recreate Summer. She dreamt about what it would feel like to run her hands over every inch of Summer's body, more times than she'd like to admit.

The jarring halt of the vehicle brought Paige out of her reverie, the look on Summer's face telling the entire story. "Didn't we just get gas two hours ago?!"

Summer was as bewildered as Paige, her eyes widening in terror, doing her best to steer the car off the side of the road. She craned her head over the wheel to check the gas meter; it read empty, but maybe if she opened her heart and believed, it would miraculously become full again. "You don't suppose 'E' stands for 'Extraordinary Amount Of Fuel,' do you?"

Summer's attempts at trying to lighten the situation were admirable - adorably sexy as well, although it was hard to find something about Summer that didn't turn Paige into a sexual deviant - but it still wasn't going to solve the issue at hand. "This is serious! What are we going to do?"

"We'll have to go out and look for a gas station, probably." Summer took one look out of her window, and immediately regret her suggestion. With the moon covered by a dense fog, the surrounding area was, as far as she could see, pitch black. She was a professional wrestler, not a dare devil; walking out into the darkness wasn't the most appealing proposition in the world right now. "On second thought, maybe it's be best if we stay here until it's light out."

"Summer, it's ten o'clock. We'll be waiting for about eight hours." As scared as Summer was of setting foot outside, Paige was equally as terrified of spending the night inside of a rental car in the middle of nowhere. She'd seen countless horror movies, and camping out in a car was a one-way ticket to being murdered by a blunt object.

Summer, however, wasn't willing to budge. "Let's just wait and see if we can fall asleep, alright?"

Though desperately wanting to escape whatever dark abyss they were currently stranded in, Paige didn't want Summer to do something she was exceedingly uncomfortable with. "Fine." Her breath got caught in her throat as Summer latched her arms around her, arms secured tightly around her neck.

One full hour came and went with neither Paige nor Summer able to get one wink of shut eye. The cold, winter night carried with it bitter winds, creating an almost ghostly wail. Summer, spooked beyond belief, decided to distract herself with her twisted version of stimulating conversation. At Paige's expense.

"So, Paige," Summer began, a fiendish grin spreading over her features.

Paige let loose a yawn, exhausted from sitting in the same position for so long. Summer was obviously in a playful mood - the glint in her eye had never been so prominent - but Paige was bored. Very bored. Maybe this could end up being fun, to some degree. "Uh... yeah?"

"I heard something from the other girls and wanted to know if it was true."

There were hints of deviousness laden within the blonde's voice, her ear for gossip always ready to hear any news that it deemed worthy of relaying to Paige. "You shouldn't listen to what the Bellas say." It was no secret that Nikki and Brie chattered far too excessively, saying things that could both rub people the wrong way and start unnecessary drama within the diva's locker room.

"But they're so good at giving all the juicy details. Except for this, so I _have_ to ask." Summer's grin grew tenfold - this was starting to get a bit creepy on Paige's end - her question on the tip of her tongue.

This could only end badly; it always ended badly. Yet, the overwhelming boredom was a fate worse than death, so humoring her friend was the only other option if she wanted to escape this car with her sanity come daylight. "This better be worth all this suspense."

Summer laughed, a laugh that melted Paige's heart - "It's almost midnight, Paige, stop being such a girl," she told herself - in the process. "So…"

More suspense.

"I heard…"

Too much suspense.

"That you, Paige…"

Summer deserved an Emmy for this performance.

"Kissed another woman."

The sound of hearty laughter bounced off of the car before Summer could finish her sentence. The dramatic buildup seemed so unwarranted now, the question being one that Paige could easily answer. "Oh my god, Summer," Paige stated between bouts of painful, rib-cracking laughter. "I was young and drunk. It's not even that exciting to talk about because I barely remember it."

Summer almost felt disappointed - no no, cheated! Robbed! - at the lackluster explanation. Regardless, it was logical enough; people did the weirdest things under the influence. Logical as it was, Summer's curiosity was never satiated so easily. How could she be satisfied with such a straightforward answer? She wanted more, and more is what a stubborn Summer Rae would get. "How was it?"

That was a question Paige hadn't mentally prepared for, something that none of the other women ever bothered to ask. Why would they? They had no reason to. Then again, neither did Summer, but the conversation seemed to be heading in an uncomfortable direction. "What do you mean?"

Summer whipped her head around so swiftly that Paige half-expected it to fly clean from her shoulders. "What do you mean 'What do you mean'?"

"Summer, I don't-"

"How was the kiss?" She asked again, albeit more intensely this time around. Her interest was piqued, for more reasons than one. Plus, watching Paige become frazzled - struggling to think of a reply, eyebrows furrowed in deep thought, mouthing words that she planned to say - was all too amusing.

"I told you I was drunk!" Paige was slowly becoming defensive, something that didn't go unnoticed by Summer's intuitive personality. The way Paige nearly shrieked her reply made Summer want to rub her hands together in victory.

"Well," Summer began. Paige hated Summer's "Wells," as they often led to either outlandish statements, or facts that were so on the mark that it made Paige envious of her detective work. "You said you _barely_ remembered. You clearly remember little bits of it, so please share."

Paige let out an exasperated sigh, her hand now placed squarely on her temple, elbow resting on the door of the car. Her focus shifted to the radio; maybe more full-volume guitars would put this conversation to rest. She couldn't, Summer was already in full "Summer questioning mode." She was trapped, with nowhere else left to go.

She felt like their rental car.

"I… It was stupid." She prepared to regale that night's events to Summer, who sat patiently, her mind swimming as it pictured all of the different ways Paige's story could go. "A friend of mine - Keith, I think - convinced me to go to this stupid party. He ditched me at the first sign of older women, and you know how GREAT I am with making new friends."

Summer recalled the time they met down in NXT, Paige struggling to make conversation of any kind. _"How uh… how do you like Florida? Kinda hot, right? Like… disgustingly humid."_ That was the first thing Paige had ever talked about with Summer - the weather. To say Paige was socially inept would be a massive understatement; until she was comfortable around someone, all of her responses seemed to come straight from a "How to be Social, for Dummies" handbook. "You didn't talk about the humidity with anyone, did you?"

Paige shook her head, trying to block out the memory of her awkward meeting with Summer. "No. I couldn't talk to anyone at all! It was a nightmare. So someone suggested I take a swig of beer to loosen up."

"I'm sure they worded it just as eloquently," Summer stated sarcastically.

"They had obviously taken a few swigs of the stuff themselves by that point. I tried it, and… There was this other girl. She was hammered, and I mean nail in the freakin' wall." Summer was listening intently at Paige's retelling. As soon as her English friend uttered the words "other woman," Summer had a feeling things were going to heat up.

"So, what happened?" Summer could barely contain herself - every ounce of energy was being used to stop her body from bouncing uncontrollably in the driver's seat. Paige was quite the tease herself; one show of excitement from Summer and Paige would definitely try to build the suspense, as Summer did minutes beforehand.

"Your typical eighteen-year-old shenanigans - a bunch of rowdy guys chanting for us to kiss. Us actually doing it."

"My dearest Paige, giving into peer-pressure?"

"I was drunk. I probably would've made out with the couch if they wanted me too."

All of this story, Summer thought, and still no closer to having the answer she was seeking. "You didn't answer my question. Did you enjoy it?"

"Well that's not… I don't..."

"It's a simple question." Truthfully, Summer had no idea as to why Paige was stammering, her head settled on facing anything in the car other than the woman adjacent to her. Why was Paige so nervous? In Summer's mind, the conversation would end with Paige saying "Of course not!" and then they'd share some laughs. Unless, Paige actually did enjoy it?

She definitely did enjoy it.

"You did, didn't you?" The reddened hue that overtook Paige's face, the labored breathing, the beads of sweat forming across her brow - mission accomplished! Teasing Paige always alleviated some level of boredom. Now it was time to go in for the kill. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about. Women kiss just as well as men do."

"W-What?"

Summer scooted closer to Paige's side, full of ill-intent, the latter backing away as far as she could without falling out of the car. "Sometimes women are as good, if not better," Summer ran her tongue across her lips, wetting them profusely, "than men. Women can do anything," Summer placed her hand delicately on top of Paige's own, "men can do." Summer felt this becoming a little much, but she couldn't control her body. This was just a joke - just a silly joke, right? Her body was in disagreement with her brain.

Paige couldn't think - couldn't manage a single breath - with Summer this close to her. This was getting out of hand, and Paige wanted out. Using her free hand, the one that wasn't trembling under the touch of Summer's palm, to unlock the car door. With no hand to steady herself, her body still backing away from Summer, Paige slipped out of the car, falling into the dirt below.

"Paige! Are you-"

"You know what," Paige managed to blurt out, dusting herself off. "Gas is a good idea, I'll go look for a gas station!"

"I-I was only kidding! Paige, come back!" Paige was already sprinting away, Summer's words lost to the winter air.

Checking her back to confirm that Summer hadn't followed her, Paige stopped running, taking a minute to regain her breath. What the hell was that all about? Summer was a tease - as was she - but this went beyond any sort of light teasing they had done to torture each other in the past. This felt too… real?

This was too real.

As Paige stood dumbfounded in the expanse of darkness, she wrapped her own arms around herself, an emotionally confused woman's attempt at calming her own nerves. Summer was the focal point of so much emotional turmoil in her life - seeing Summer engage in flirtatious conversation with men was heart-wrenching, turning Paige into a jealous wreck. But this was something new, taking a step up from flirtatious to primal, sexual desire. Sure, Summer could've been teasing - a typical Summer joke - but what if she wasn't? Would this opportunity ever present itself again, or would Paige's forceful exit - slamming the car door as she left - discourage Summer from ever mentioning or doing something this daring ever again?

This was the reason - enough of one, anyway - that forced Paige to do a one-eighty, turning on her heel and walking purposefully back to the car. This new-found bravery allowed Paige to sneak through Summer's carefully constructed defenses, her hands gliding up and down Summer's unblemished skin. When Summer stopped resisting - her own snake-like tongue ravaging Paige's mouth, licking along her lower lip- Paige ran her hands through Summer's long, blonde hair, taking each and every velvety strand between her fingers.

Summer left no stone unturned, allowing her hands to caress Paige's tiny frame, the confined space of the rental car not holding her back. Not waiting for permission, Paige pushed Summer back against the car door, forcing Summer to balance herself with one hand as Paige mounted Summer's slender body. With Paige above her, Summer leaned her head in closer to Paige's creamy, white skin, biting gently across her neck. Paige's moaning against her mouth - the kisses and nibbles along her jawline reducing her to a puddle of clay for Summer to mold as she wished - was enticing, and motivated her to continue.

No, Paige amended her previous notion. This wasn't lust. This was love - an unspoken love between two souls. They wanted this, they wanted the other, and they were finally getting it. There was no room for feelings, no room for sob stories, no room for confessions; that would come later. For now, it was all bout them - their bodies, their fingertips, their mouths, their _needs_ \- and frankly, both were fine with this.

Gas could wait, they needed their own fill - of romance, of desire, of each other.


End file.
